


Ben human x delinquen Asriel dreemurr

by benhuman1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benhuman1/pseuds/benhuman1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story is in development please don't send me hateful comments i'm having a hard time irl and school please don't send me hateful comment at all and if you want to be a co worker please comment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ben human x delinquen Asriel dreemurr

**Author's Note:**

> this story is in development please don't send me hateful comments i'm having a hard time irl and school please don't send me hateful comment at all and if you want to be a co worker please comment.

 

**_~Ben provs~_ **

**_humans and monster lived together but some monster picked on the humans_ **


End file.
